1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propeller shaft and a constant velocity universal joint used therein, which are used in wheeled motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, the propeller shaft for the wheeled motor vehicle has a split construction including a drive shaft that is adapted to connect to an output shaft of a transmission, a driven shaft that is adapted to connect to a differential gear and a coupling mechanism, such as Cardin joint, constant velocity universal joint or the like, that is operatively disposed between mutually facing ends of the drive and driven shafts. In practical use, an axially middle portion of the propeller shaft is rotatably held by a support device fixed to a body of the vehicle.
Usually, as is disclosed by, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Tokkai) 2010-95223, for connecting the drive shaft of a propeller shaft to an output shaft of the transmission, bolts and flanges (viz., companion flange) are used.